A Language Made for Love: Bonus Chapter
by Inuma Asahi De
Summary: Based off of "A Language Made for Love." Inuyasha is trying to write his next book but has no idea what to write about. Can Kagome give him some 'inspiration' Or does true inspiration only come from within?


_A Short one shot from the Language Made for Love universe._

_Revised and Edited 3/11/2011_

**A Language Made for Love**

**Bonus Chapter: His Inspiration**

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair and twirled a pen between his fingers. The curser on the computer scene flickered and he growled. It had been three hours, three long hours since he had started to write and yet nothing, not even one word or line was on the page. The room was dark with the exception of the light coming from that screen, he had been attempting to write forever and yet all his computer had done was provide him light in the dark night.

With a grunt he threw his feet onto the desk and continued to twirl the pencil.

"Maybe I could, no—," He muttered. He had no idea what to write about. Ever since the last installment of his book had been published, his fans had pleaded for a sequel or a prequel or, anything really. He had thought about writing a new book but nothing of interest came to him. He had even thought about writing a prequel to the "Language Made for Love" series but it didn't seem like a good idea. He just couldn't figure out how to start it.

This was not to say he hadn't published anything recently, however. Instead of novels he focused on books of poetry. His original book for Kagome had been published shortly after his first novel as well as four other books focusing on the subjects of parenthood, love and love loss, his homeland or time, and on nature. Although all the books had been well received, the fans still seemed to think he was a better novelist than poet. Kagome had told him several times that she agreed, although his poetry was something she cherished. He knew that Kagome loved his poetry more than anyone in the world, she still carried a copy of the original volume safe in her purse. Just the knowledge of that made Inuyasha feel loved.

Inuyasha huffed and looked at the room around him. It was pretty much bare with the exception of a bookcase filled to the brim with books he never read. He could write all day but ask him to read and he oddly refused. He just didn't like to read other people's work, it made him feel—inadequate.

With a yawn Inuyasha stood and left the basement room to go upstairs. The sound of his youngest son, a little pup of nine months, sleeping filled his ears as he climbed the few steps that lead to the hallway. He smiled as the pup let out a slight whimper in its sleep, asking for food. It made him grin. Slowly he walked towards the door to his room but as he reached it stopped and debated with himself.

Should he go to sleep? The thought of cuddling with Kagome was rather appealing but, something was drawing him outside.

Even though he was used to the technology age, even though he had lived through the past five hundred years without difficulty, he found he still missed the calmness and tranquility of nature that was so lacking in modern times. The only way he could enjoy the same calm and quiet of his youth was to sneak out at night, when the city was asleep as were her inhabitants.

He would go out at two or three in the morning and he would sit in his tree, enjoying the quiet. Often he and Kagome had discussed moving back to the country but had always come to the same conclusion, they would rather stay near the Shrine, the Well, with Wagakoiki. He missed living in the country but he knew it was best they stayed near his mother-in-law and grandfather-in-law at least until both departed this world but that might be another forty years at the rate his mother-in-law was going.

Slowly, he turned and left the hallway, walking up the stairs to the first floor of the house. He moved towards the entry way his foot falls so quiet that he knew the occupants of the house would not even be aware of his leaving. Silently and with careful timing he looked at the front door briefly, before opening it with no audible evidence and slipping out. He made his way across the yard swiftly and with one long jump landed in the comfort of Wagakoiki.

The calm and quiet night air soothed him as his frustrated mind slowly began to recover from the hours of wasted work. He leaned into the embrace of the tree and smiled as a cool breeze went through the strong branches. His ears flicked and twitched as the air tickled the soft fur. The smile on his face was tranquil as he closed his eyes and decided to take a moment to rest his them before going to bed.

The silence was broken when he heard the front door open and close. It was not a loud sound but he could tell that it had happened. He figured it was Kagome, she always seemed to know when he was out of the house. His nose turned up and he sniffed, his ears went back as he took in the scent, the smell in the air was not Kagome.

Quickly he opened his eyes and looked down to see his grown daughter standing about ten feet away from the sacred tree. Her lame ears dropped low on top of her head as she moved. He watched as she sniffed the air and looked up into the branches of the tree. She was staying with them currently, along with her husband Shokuro, helping to take care of the new baby. She was a great help to her mother and they were a great help to her because she was currently expecting a child of her own.

Inuyasha looked at her stomach with a smile on his face, noting that she was growing larger with every passing day. She would have the child soon, a month perhaps, and then they would have two infants in the house but it was necessary. Although Seika was a good mother it was hard to take care of a child when you couldn't hear it cry.

Inuyasha frowned at the thought, looking at the woman before him, the woman who could not hear.

A wave of sadness came to Inuyasha as he thought of his daughter's lack of hearing. Even though they had taught her to sign, taught the whole family to sign, and even though she could read lips and even talk a little bit mainly in the language of their ancestors—when they were at home it was very common for her to express her needs and wants and affections in the old language instead speaking or even signing— it still was heartbreaking to think that he had failed her in some way.

As luck would have it though, her other senses had heightened where her hearing had diminished. She could see sharper than Inuyasha during the day and at night, she could also smell better than a full blooded demon. This was the main reason she was the only one awakened by her father's absence, even over her mother who was so very in tune with him. Then again it had not been the noise but instead it was the lack of smell that had alerted young Seika. She could tell when her father had left the house because his smell had lessoned.

The girl looked directly at him her nose sniffed a little and she opened her mouth but stopped and chose to use her hands instead. Taking her whole opened hand she placed the thumb to her head and looked at Inuyasha. He knew what it meant. Her throat vibrated and the term Sesshoumaru had given to her so long ago escaped.

"_Alpha-father." _

_"Pup."_ Inuyasha responded as he jumped from the tree, he knew she would not be able to hear him but the urge to answer her was instinctive. He landed beside her, she was so small compared to him. Even now that she was full grown she only made it to his shoulder. Her silver hair was mused from sleep and reached to her shoulder blades. Kagome had recently cut it at her request, unlike her father she couldn't stand the long hair that had been typical in the family for centuries even her mother had started cutting her hair much shorter—it only reached her shoulder blades now.

Inuyasha smirked as he looked at his daughter, she was still very young, no more than thirty as far as her aging body looked. He smiled down at her stomach, noting his sixth grandchild that lay within. With a smirk he looked at her and signed with his fingers hastily.

"_Why you out bed_?"

Seika pushed him away and began to sign frantically. "_I want know same." _She signed while giving him a pissed off look.

Inuyasha signed back to her realizing that she was upset with him. Seika was a daddy's girl through and through and she knew that lately he had not been feeling well because of the constant strain on his mind. He worked all day and into the night, he hardly slept and he helped take care of the new baby as he worked. He was tired and Seika could tell, it upset her to no end.

"_I not sleepy." _He signed in the strange vernacular that was sign language. He had often told Kagome that sign language was a lot like the Inu language. Both languages did not see the purpose behind using intermediate words. They were more about conveying the feeling behind the situation and getting straight to the point. Therefore, they took out such words as 'do,' 'the' or 'to.' In many ways this made it easier for Inuyasha to learn how to talk to their daughter than it had been for Kagome. He was already adapted to the grammar associated with sign language unlike her.

"_Sleep good." _Seika signed. Even though she was speaking with her hands Inuyasha felt the huff that left her in the rhythm of her fingers.

He laughed. _"I know. I work hard, not ready sleep. Want just relax. Then go sleep."_

_"Sleep with mom, now." _She looked at him with narrowed eyes. _"I not sleep with you outside. I need all together. You sleep house, then I sleep."_

Inuyasha sighed. He understood her all too well. She would not be able to sleep peacefully if she was unaware of where he was. She had always been that way ever since the one time he had been separated from her and her mother. She had not slept then, nor ate and he knew from past experience that she worried when she was unaware of where he or Kagome were at least when she was staying with them. She hadn't really lived with them since she had married Shokuro but when she did stay with them she fretted over where they were, wanting to make sure they were okay when darkness fell.

Inuyasha could not say he blamed her.

"_Not ready." _He signed back and turned away from her. He knew it would upset her, it was a sign that the conversation was over because he refused to look at her response. Either she would be forced to speak in her raspy voice or she would huff back into the house.

"Otou-san." The voice was loud in the quiet and surprised Inuyasha. He did not expect her to resort to talking. It was not something she did often or something she was very good at. He felt his heart tighten at the sound of her saying Dad, it was not something he gotten to hear from her very often. He treasured it when he did.

He turned and looked at her face. She looked tired and antsy as if she had not really been asleep in the first place.

"Otou-san." She repeated a little quieter this time. She must have realized the volume of her voice. "_Please, go bed. You need sleep_." She signed again.

Since she had lost her hearing at such a young age she was unable to say more than just a few words. She could say mother and father, food, dinner, and lunch, she could say Shokuro and Mikaren and Shippo, even Aunt and Uncle but other than that, it was rather difficult for her to pronounce many words.

"Otou-san." She repeated out loud causing Inuyasha to smile.

"_You need sleep." _He signed as he reached down and touched her little cheek and then patted her expanded stomach. She smiled at him revealing a set of fangs just like his.

"_I sleep, you sleep." _She signed back and Inuyasha nodded.

They walked back to the house together in expected silence. He turned and looked behind him one last time as he quietly opened the front door. Wagakoiki seemed to wave one of its branches towards him in a sign of goodbye. Inuyasha knew, however, that it was only the wind.

After Seika entered he followed. He closed the door and locked it out of habit rather than necessity and then proceeded to follow the girl to her room to make sure she made it in okay. They walked past his mother-in-law's room where he heard her gentle breathing and then next to it his father-in-law's room where the raspy breathing of advanced old age reminded him that Jii-chan would not be around much longer.

As they mounted the stairs and headed towards the room which had once belonged to Kagome, Inuyasha took a deep breath. He could smell his young son who was asleep in his bed and he smiled. Kenta had just turned nine months old and was walking and talking just like his other siblings had at this age. He was a healthy boy, a strong boy as his name suggested, it had actually been given to him by Seika who—when she first held him—had said he was stout even though he was a baby. Thus Inuyasha had decided that Kenta was the best fitting name for a stout and healthy baby boy.

He watched as his oldest daughter stopped at the entrance to his wife's old room. Currently, she was residing there with Shokuro, at least until her own baby was a year old. It was a ritual they had obeyed every time she had a child—of course she had only had one, a girl who was already an adult herself. His first born granddaughter, and the only grandchild Miroku and Sango had ever seen from either Shokuro or Mika. Sango and Miroku's other two children, however, had married humans and thus given Sango and Miroku over fifteen grandchildren. It was a good thing, Inuyasha thought, because they had not lacked the loving connection between a grandparent and child. Still, it made Inuyasha sad that his friends had never known any other grandchildren by Shokuro or Mika, they were, after all, his grandchildren too.

Hand motions brought him back from his thoughts as the girl opened the door with one hand and signed towards him with the other. _"You go bed with mom now?"_

He nodded and motioned her into the room, his eyes looking down the hall to his own room. "_You sleep, I sleep."_

She watched his hands carefully before nodding in agreement. Inuyasha reached out and gently rubbed one of her ears, making her laugh. It was a strange sound coming from someone who never really made a noise but it was lovely all the same. Seika smiled up at him before hugging him around the middle tightly, her form reminding him of a child even though she was an adult. He hugged her back tightly before kissing the top of her head and pushing her towards the door, where Shokuro now stood sleepily.

"Otou-san?" he questioned when he saw Inuyasha behind his wife. "What's going on?"

"Just putting your wife back to bed."

Shokuro looked at Seika who smiled having read her father's lips. She moved towards her husband and kissed his cheek lovingly before walking silently into the room. She turned around only briefly to sign goodnight to her father.

Shokuro yawned before muttering good night to Inuyasha as well, heading back into the room still half asleep. Inuyasha looked at the now closed door for several seconds before smiling gently and walking away down the hall to Souta's old room and looked inside the cracked doorway. Kenta laid within, his small body stretched to the max in the crib that now occupied the room instead of the old bunk beds.

The little boy had his coloring like his older brother Rinji, silver hair and silver ears and golden eyes. He even slept like his father, spread out with the covers kicked away from his body. He was a daring boy who loved spending time with his older brother and father in the woods even though he was only nine months old. They had taught him to walk among the trees, they had taught him to fish and to balance on logs above rushing streams. He had never feared anything, so it seemed, so much that his first words had even been "Otou-san higher!" on an occasion when Inuyasha was throwing him in the air. No fear, he had never had any fear.

Although he was not as into the forest as Rinji had been he still seemed to love it just as his father did. Inuyasha was positive when the boy got older he would want to go camping and spend as much time outside as possible. The thought made Inuyasha happy, maybe when he was five or six he could convince his older sons to go on a camping trip with the small boy in tow.

With a quiet hand Inuyasha turned off the desk lamp that had been left on for a night light and, while leaving the door ajar, went back down the hallway, past his daughter's room and the stair case leading himself to his own room, which he shared with his own wife.

He opened the door with ease and stepped into the dark room. As he closed it he looked towards the bed. His eyes adjusted to the lack of light quickly and he saw a set of eyes looking at him with a matching smile.

"Everything in order?" She said softly. He moved towards her taking his shirt off and draping it over a chair beside the closet. She watched him, her own eyes already used to the dark and although they were nowhere near as sharp as his, he knew she could make out his bare chest, his nose told him as well as the look in her eyes.

"Yeah. Everyone is in bed and asleep."

"Except you." She added.

"And you." He countered.

She huffed and set up on her side of the bed. "I am too in bed." She contradicted as he took off his pants and put them on the chair as well

She bit her lip as he removed his boxers, an article of modern clothing he had only began to wear in the past year or so. He stood naked as he dumped the garment into a wicker hamper next to their dresser. He opened the dresser and began rummaging for his night pants not really caring that he was naked at all.

"But you're not asleep." He muttered as he finally found what he was looking for. He pulled it from the dresser and turned towards her to put them on. He really didn't think about the implications of such an action, like being completely naked in front of his mate, but just as he was about to stick one leg into the soft flannel pants her voice stopped him.

"Don't you think you'd be over dressed if you put that on?"

Inuyasha froze and slowly moved to look at her. His hands had stilled the second she had spoken and now were suspended in the process of putting his pajama pants on. "Depends," He began to answer. "What are you wearing? I wouldn't want to be under dressed."

She pulled the sheet away from her, revealing a red silky teddy. It covered her breast but did not hide her stomach because of the materials see-through quality and the slight slit that was in the middle of it. It trailed down to a little scrap of fabric that barely served its purpose in hiding the sweet spot between her legs.

Inuyasha licked his lips. She was up to something. She didn't wear stuff like this unless she was up to something but damn, she was irresistible in red, it was his favorite color on her. Sure, she was his innocent Kagome but over the five hundred or so years they had been together he had realized one thing. Soft and sweet she may be but when it came to sex she liked it a little hard, sometimes a little rough, and always a little kinky. She did like classic loving but, nine times out of ten, she wanted sizzling passion that he was all too willing to give. It had even been the reason they had conceived two more children after Seika and Rinji, not that he was complaining.

He dropped the pajama pants and moved towards the figure of her on the bed. She was beautiful. Her stomach was not as tight as it had once been and her thighs were not as trim as they once were but overall, and always to Inuyasha's eyes, she was amazingly beautiful and timeless. Her face had not aged a bit and still held the look it had when she was twenty-three, nearly twenty-five. Now at over thirty as far as aging went she still held that young face and small body, albeit with a few stretch marks from her four children.

"Were you waiting for me, like that?" He questioned as he came to stand beside the bed; the evidence of his appreciation already coming to life in front of her eyes.

"I've been waiting, yes." She reached out and touched his erection lightly. He hissed and let his head fall back. Her soft hands were delicious and her innocent touch was exhilarating. "How did the writing go?" She questioned as her thumb ran over his tip.

"Badly." He grunted as his body reacted to her soft probing hands. She was making her way down his shaft applying a little bit of pressure here and there. "Fuck—I couldn't think of a thing."

He nearly whined as her hand let go of him. "Really?" She whispered as she leaned forward and blew lightly over his now hot member.

He nearly lost it as he took in the sight of her simply leaning her head towards him but then, when her mouth formed the slight 'o' shape and blew out her cool breath onto him, he pounced. She fell back onto the bed and giggled as the whole of him was placed against her stomach. He rubbed himself against her and she gasped as the searing heat of his penis against her belly made her hot and instantly wet.

"Inuyasha." She gasped as he pressed himself more firmly against her.

"Kagome." He panted back and leaned forward pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was surprisingly gentle. His lips formed against her in a sensual way, almost massaging her own. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth sucking on it before kissing her slowly again. He pulled back and looked onto her face. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed. She whimpered in Inu '_mate'_ before opening her eyes to look at him.

Her red lips parted, "Surprising." She whispered.

His eyes flickered with confusing.

"It's the full-moon," she supplied. His eyes widen and then narrowed.

The little lynx was seducing him during the one time of the month his demon blood was the most at the surface. Even though they had sex pretty much at least four or five times a week because of his insatiable nature, it was during this time of the month that she knew she could get him to bring his demon blood easily to the surface, resulting in mind blowing, mind numbing, body tingling hot passionate sex.

"Bitch." He mumbled as he pushed himself up to where he was sitting back on his knees on their bed.

This was Kagome's kinky side, the part of her that wanted the demon in him. It had only taken one time of her being claimed by his demon side for her to discover that she liked his haughty attitude when he transformed. Do not misunderstand, however. Kagome loved the gentle hanyou. She loved when he pulled her to climax with gentle thrust of love and devotion but every once in a while the itch to have a dominating demon above her came out. This was one of those times.

Inuyasha's movement caused Kagome to become distressed. Usually once he had pounced her that was it, he was lost in his own passion until they both were sweaty and satisfied lying beside each other on a mused bed. Now he seemed almost annoyed.

"You tricked me into pouncing on you for your own kinky pleasure." He accused with his face drawn in feigned annoyance.

She blinked in surprise and tried to sit up only to realize he was sitting on her legs. She looked down and with a surprised gasp noticed the still straining erection. She knitted her eyebrows and looked at him with mild frustration that soon turned to a sexy twinkle.

"So what if I did. Don't you want me?" She looked at him through her own eyelashes on purpose, knowing full well that he liked it. "I mean," She continued. "I went to all the trouble to be sexy for you, to make you want me and now, you're mad at me." She pouted and leaned towards him. She smirked when he leaned closer. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "Forgive me?" She said and managed to lean forward just enough to kiss his chin knowing that would make his instincts awaken.

Sure enough he titled his head up in the sign for forgiveness. She smirked and leaned again just enough to where she could lick his chin instead of kissing it.

The second her tongue touched his skin his eyes widened and he took in a sharp breath. Kagome may be no Inu but she sure surprised him sometimes by behaving like a true Inu bitch. Even after five hundred years of being together, it still shocked him when she licked his chin or spoke in his native tongue.

He looked down at her quickly as she laid back on the bed and brought her hands up passed her ears, placing them above her head. She sure as hell knew how to look sexy too, he thought. Her hair fanned underneath her, her hands in a submissive position beside her head, her neck exposed to him as she looked away, her eyes half lidded, inviting him.

He licked his lips at the sight, the predator in him telling him that she was easy prey. He took a deep breath and bit his lip as the sight of her breast clothed in red drew him in. They moved up and down, with every intake of air they grew larger it seemed, straining against the sexy teddy and then with every exhale they grew smaller allowing the fabric to create space, a space he wanted to explore.

Inuyasha felt his own breathing begin to quicken as he watched the place on her neck where her pulse fluttered just underneath her skin. It was moving quickly, surprising him, she looked so calm but to his eyes—to his ears—he could tell that her heart was thundering, that the blood in her veins was pumping hard.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, well aware of the changes in his body. It would not take much more for his resolve to finally slip away, Kagome even knew the last move from her it would take. Carefully she moved her arms away from her ears and undid the simple tie in the front of her teddy. It opened up revealing her breast. They were nowhere near what they had been when she was younger. They now showed the signs of motherhood but Kagome was not ashamed. She knew that Inuyasha loved this, it was a sign to him that she was the mother of his pups. That their milk had come from there, had feed them, had nurtured them, this to Inuyasha was unbelievably sexy.

His breathing hitched and she moved her arms back to where they had been above her head. He growled and she waited for him to make eye contact with her. It would only take a minute. She knew this from experience. He would stare at her breast, the demon in him marveling at their soft peaks before it would want to marvel more at the facade of their owner.

Within moments she was proven correct when deep gold eyes came to meet her own. This was it, the time to truly destroy what little control he had. Deliberately she moved her tongue from between her reddened lips and ran it first along the bottom one and then with controlled slowness along the top.

That did it. His resolve broke as his demon blood and lips simultaneously crashed onto her. It was almost bruising the amount of force that he brought to her soft lips as his fangs scraped against her in a heady way. She gasped at the amazing intensity and he used the moment to run his own tongue along her lips before moving it to touch her own tongue. She flicked her tongue against his excitedly as her arms came up to his shoulders before moving to his back. Her finger nails gently running over his toned flesh as she arched into his body with desire.

He broke away from her then and growled before he came back down upon her, his teeth moving to the supple flesh of her neck. He nipped it and growled against it causing her to shudder with desire before he moved to her breast, his tongue gently licking her nipple. It did not become erect as it would have before their children were born but he knew all the same that it felt good to her. He bit the flesh for a moment then sucked on it in a tantalizing way that caused her to moan and arch into his mouth. He moved away knowing he had left a significant mark that no one but him would see in the upcoming days.

He set back as he had been before her seduction had truly begun and separated her legs placing them on either side of his hips. She looked at him with lust filled eyes, hooded with a silent need. He sniffed the air and realized, without a doubt, she was in heat. His human blood just barely calmed the demon blood into a state of rational thought as it comprehended what this meant. He growled in frustration.

Was she even aware? Kagome did not take birth control, she did not use any precautions when it came to their sex life. He always smelt it and they would stop or would not do anything in the first place or take other steps to achieving gratification. Normally this would be one of those times. He would tell her, they would hastily discus what to do and then they would be on with it but, his instincts kicked in, he did not want to finish this in some other way.

He growled and looked towards the drawer that housed the case of condoms. The human in him was telling him to grab one but he refused. He hated them, he did not want to wear one, he really just wanted to bury himself inside her. The human told him there were other ways. Ways the bitch knew that still felt good.

He looked at her and growled almost viscously before moving down to nuzzle the piece of fabric covering the place that held her intoxicating aroma. He really wanted to be inside her, he wanted to fuck her. His demon blood was almost demanding it. He growled again and looked at her from his place between her legs. She was moaning like a good bitch, her head moving back and forth on the pillow, her hands clutching her own breast as she pushed her hips towards him as he continued to nuzzle her covered flesh his mind mulling over his options, in the end it was a pretty simple decision because:

She was willing.

And he was willing to give it to her, fertile or no.

He reached his hands to her hips where a small string held the cloth in place on either side, her hips had widen in the past few years and he growled in pleasure at the feel of them. They were children hips, wide good baring hips that made him pleased.

Quickly he removed the fabric and threw it behind him. He knew from experience not to cut them off, otherwise he suffered for it almost immediately. She then lay in front of him, the evidence of her need and want placating his nose. He growled low in his chest, a sound that was almost inaudible before he leaned into her hot wet sex.

He licked the small nub, knowing full well that it would drive her crazy. Sure enough she arched and gasped and moaned. He looked at her and smirked as she put her hand over her mouth trying to remain quiet. She opened her eyes and looked down at him, over the mounds of flesh on her chest that were moving rapidly with her breathing.

He smiled and without breaking eye contact lowered his head again and took another quick swipe. The look on her face made his own face contort as he felt his balls tighten. She looked so fucking hot, her face, the sound of her voice as she panted his name. After centuries of being together he could still make her look and sound like that with one little touch of his tongue.

He growled as the human came back to his mind, telling him to talk to the bitch, to tell her that he knew of her heat, of her womb that was ripe for a pup—his pup.

He ignored the voice and instead moved back to what he was doing. He swiped his tongue a few more times before sucking on the beaded object. She withered underneath him as she bit her hand to keep control. He nipped her lightly on the little bead and then placed his chin on her stomach to watch her.

After a moment her moans turned to whimpers as she bucked her hips. She looked at him, seeming to become aware and glared at his relaxed look.

"More." She pleaded and reached for his head. She took one of the little ears into her hand and tweaked it as a sign of punishment for his ill behavior. He merely smirked. She looked into his eyes and saw the telltale war between demon and human.

She furrowed her eyebrows. If the true Inuyasha, the human Inuyasha, was trying to break free, then that meant that something was wrong, not terribly wrong, something just needed to be discussed. Normally he didn't seem to care (at least not anymore) when his demon blood did finally break free. But now—something was up.

"Inuyasha." She said softly as she reached forward. His predatory eyes seemed to cool as she touched his cheek. For a moment she saw the cool yellow of the hanyou before it turned back to the ragging blue of the demon.

The demon growled before snorting and looking at her almost disappointed. "Bitch in heat." It said, backing up what it meant with a sniff.

"I know." She replied simply with a smile. The demon perked up and looked at her in shock.

"Okay?" It said.

She nodded. She had to thank Inuyasha's father for her ability to connect with all sides of his soul. If it was not for that lesson so long ago she would never have been able to be this close to a dangerous demon and understand that it loved her and would never hurt her.

Within moments she found herself flat on her back, the pillow having somehow fallen off the bed in the demon's attempt to get to her quickly. One of her legs was currently over his shoulder, the other hitched on his hip as he thrust into her with no hesitation.

Her mind went numb at the feel of him. She would never tell him but when he was a demon it was almost like he was bigger and thicker. That was not to say she did not like him when they had sex as a hanyou or even a human but there was something about the way his body seemed to fit into hers when he was a demon that she could not even begin to wrap her mind around.

He thrust into her hard knowing she could take it. Each thrust seemed to hit her just right, going all the way back just like it had that second time, so long ago. It hit her in that same spot, a spot in her body that felt like fire whenever he managed to strike it just right. Her whole body felt like it was on fire as the demon above her held nothing back, pounding into her as he held her leg on his shoulder, her other leg bent at the knee, his other hand holding it wide for easier access.

She opened her mouth in an almost silent scream. She couldn't hold it back. Quickly he dropped her leg from his shoulder and swallowed her cry before it woke the house and the better part of Tokyo. His thrusting continued, although not as deep and she moaned into his mouth at the loss of sensation.

The demon growled and pulled away, his thrust slower as her leg that had been on his shoulder came to rest on his side, bent at the knee much like the other leg. He grabbed onto both of her legs, underneath her knees, pulling her back into him. She gasped, he gritted his teeth.

He looked at her as she was lost in the sensation. The demon in him feeling triumphant as it watched her face. She had the best fuck me face: eyes tight, lips apart and panting, small inaudible sounds as she appeared to be trying to form words. He smirked as he rode her slowly now. The human in him was appreciating her look, loving it and the fact that he had caused it.

He pulled out of her quickly, his demon instincts telling him that if they were to conceive they were going to do this right. She cried out slightly in anger and he shushed her with a bite to her throat. It was gentle, not even enough pressure to leave a mark but it got his point across. She quieted and allowed him to move her onto her stomach.

Realization came to Kagome and she went to her hands and knees presenting her ass to him as she leaned her head down. He grunted in approval as he put his hands on her hips and slid into her slowly. He threw his head back and let out a soft hiss as the new angle allowed him to feel her moist walls more fully.

Kagome, liking the new position as well bit her lip as he filled her completely. They both set still for a moment, appreciating the feel of the other connected to them. Inuyasha buried inside of her to his hilt. He was panting, his breathing shallow. She realized he was holding back his climax. He wanted to come so bad but even in demon form he would not come unless she was pleasured first.

With a bold hand she reached between her legs while her other hand held her up enough that her face did not hit the bed. She touched the nub, the nub Inuyasha had previously been teasing, and shuddered slightly her inner muscles convulsing against him.

He growled low in his chest, his hands gripping her as he thrust once. She heard him talk in Inu, saying mate over and over again and a few words she was surprised to say she did not know.

"Hard." She said as she touched herself again. "Harder."

He growled louder this time before his grip on her hips tightened even more and his voice just barely got out. "Yes."

He then began to pound into her harder, again and again reaching that spot within her that made her body quake as her hand moved along the sensitive spot of her clit.

Unable to hold back he released, he let go only moments later, the word 'damn it' on his lips. She rubbed furiously as her own released teased her, he pumped a few more times hard as he groaned, moaned, and growled all at the same time.

Her body shuddered violently as his last fated thrust hit her sweet spot hard and her body climaxed with stunning force. Her muscles pulled him within her as he grunted and hissed with uncontrollable pleasure. He leaned over her, his face nuzzling the back of her neck lovingly. He withdrew as she came down from her high and laid them both down on the bed, facing each other with their arms lazily dropped against one another.

When he spoke, the voice was once again her gentle Inuyasha. "My god Kagome, it's not even my birthday."

She laughed. "Like that would make a difference."

He wanted to bring up his last birthday where she had dressed up in a cosplay complete with little furry dog-ears as a joke, a joke that ended very sexily but for the sake of romance he withheld. "I love you."

The smile on her face changed from one of unhindered mirth to true and unhindered love. She reached out and drew a line from the side of his cheek to his chin, when she reached it she tilted his head and kissed his lips. They drew back from one another and both smiled softly. "I love you too." She whispered so low only he could hear the words.

Her eyes closed and he set up, one of his hands holding his chin and the other touching her naked hip. The teddy was still around her shoulders unfastened in the front, he gripped one of the sides pulling it over her chest so she wouldn't get cold.

He smiled as he bent his head to her ear. She furrowed her eyebrows when she felt the breath hitting the sensitive lobe. "So, you knew you were in heat?"

Her eyes snapped open wide and she looked at him with a surprised look on her face before she set up and stared at her lap. "I did."

"How?" He asked with an odd smile that seemed to say 'sneaky wench.'

"They have these new fertility test things. I took one it said have sex today." She tried to laugh but stopped when she saw the look on his face. He was looking down so she could not see his eyes thru his bangs. "Inuyasha?"

"Why did you trick me? Did you think I didn't want another pup?"

She still could not see his face. "Well, I thought, that since we don't know how long Jii-chan will be alive that we should give him another great grandchild and I know Mama wants lots of grandbabies, so we should hurry up before they're gone and give them lots. I know Sesshoumaru will think it's crazy but he doesn't understand having a human family, while except Rin but that's different because she's marked and—,"

She trailed off as his body began to shake.

"Inuyasha, are you mad?" She was in shock. They had just had some of the best sex ever and he was mad about conception. Kagome thought for a moment and then realized how horrible this was. They were partners, mates, and here she had gone and made a big life decision without consulting him and to top it all off she had used his demon blood so he could not even fight it. She was terrible. "Oh my god, I'm so a god awful human being." She began but stopped when Inuyasha tilted his head and looked at her.

His eyes were filled with mirth, the smile on his face big. "Why would I be mad? We were talking about having another pup soon, anyway, you just made it happen."

She twitched before she reached out and yanked on one of his ears, her voice hushed but angry. "You big jerk! Making me feel like some horrible bitch!"

"I don't know about horrible but you are a bitch." He leaned closer to her fuming body. "My bitch, carrying my pup."

Her anger faded as she felt the nuzzle on her neck and then the light lick to her chin. He was submitting to her, telling her that, like all real dog packs, it was the woman who called the shots even if the man never admitted it.

She sighed and laid down as he pulled her to his chest.

"The pillow" she mumbled.

"Don't need it, I make a better pillow anyway."

She nodded and with a sigh sank into his chest. He was right, he made the best pillow.

-Break-

Light flooded into the room waking Inuyasha from his sleep. With a yawn he set up and rubbed his eyes, noticing right away that Kagome was not in the room. It was odd for him to sleep without Kagome there. Judging by her scent she had only been gone for less than an hour but where was she?

He looked around and then smelled the air, breakfast was cooking, no doubt Mama's doing and not Kagome's. He heard the older woman talking to Shokuro downstairs, confirming his suspicion, so where was Kagome? He sighed and stood. Stretching he looked over at the calendar on the wall. With a frown he finally realized that today was Monday, Kagome was at work.

With wide eyes he began to feel despicable. She was at work, she had stayed up till God knows when having wild sex with him and still got up to teach an eight o'clock class, letting him sleep in so soundly that he didn't even hear her alarm go off so he could say goodbye to her and wish her a good day.

He was a horrible house husband. Going to their shared dresser he found some cloths for the day, nothing fancy just a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans, he huffed as he closed the drawer and hastily put on his clothing, neglecting his boxers in favor of a more feudal feel.

A sniff of the air made him realize Kenta was still in his room asleep but the other two were wide awake with Mama-baa-chan. Carefully he peeked into the room and saw the boy still sprawled out fast asleep. Deciding not to wake him Inuyasha left the door open and headed down the hallway.

Inuyasha looked into the kitchen to see Mama making breakfast for the family and he hoped himself as well. Shokuro and Seika were across in the living-room with the low table that was currently occupied by books as well as Jii-chan and his newspaper.

Remarkably it all seemed very normal, the old man and the deaf demon and her husband working. Seika was reading silently, while her husband was drawing up charts and projections for his sister's business. Inuyasha stood back and watched them. Shokuro was very good at math and projects which lead him to doing all the math related work for Mika's company which sold concealment spells—an invention her husband Kuriokeme and herself had made a few centuries back. Seika, on the other hand, was more of a scholar, specializing in history much like her mother. When she wasn't pregnant she actually taught at a special school in Kyoto that specialized in deaf education.

"Inuyasha," Mama acknowledged as she walked out of the kitchen into the hallway beside him. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

He looked at her knowing smile and wondered if he and Kagome had been too loud last night. He knew his son in law and Seika would easily sleep through it, Kenta and Jii-chan both slept like a rocks, but Mama, she heard things. "Yes." He finally answered as he took a seat at the table.

"Get any writing done?"

He snorted. "Nothing, I have writers block."

She frowned. "It's been over six months."

"I know." He put his head on the table. "One multi-million dollar book series and then nothing. I wish I was that chick who wrote Harry Potter at least she got a movie deal." He laid the side of his cheek on the table and looked at her. "Mama, give me some inspiration."

"I thought that was what Kagome was doing last night." She said as she walked into the other room to tell Jii-chan and his two children that breakfast was ready.

Inuyasha's face went as red as his old cloths as his wide eyes looked at his wife's mother. He gulped as she looked over her shoulder with a knowing smirk.

"Next time Kagome inspires you I suggest you keep your—" She paused as Jii-chan gave her a funny look. An innocent smile crossed her face. "Inspiration contained."

"Mama?" Jii-chan said as she helped him up. "What are you talking about?"

She reached for a pickle on the table eating it happily. "Oh, try one of these Jii-chan, they're delicious!"

Jii-chan looked at her strangely before shrugging and taking a seat next to Inuyasha who was trying to hide underneath the table.

"Otou-san?" Shokuro said as he came to the table. He looked at his father-in-laws red face. "What's wrong?"

Seika stood beside her husband and signed the same phrase.

Inuyasha shook his head as his ears perked to the sound of Kenta waking in his bed with a soft whine. "O!" He exclaimed as he stood quickly from the table. With both hands and mouth he hastily retreated. "Got to get your brother be right back."

Mama smiled as she set at the head of the table. Both Seika and Shokuro looked at each other before she waved them into their seats. With some fumbling she signed and said, "Eat now, Otou-san will be back."

They both nodded, still very confused.

-Break-

In Inuyasha's study there were few belongings, truly the only thing in the room was a bookcase with books he never read, most of them given to him by Sesshomaru as gifts to cure his lack of inspiration. He had tried to read some of them but no matter how hard he tried he realized that they would not help him. He was a person who thrived off of real life emotion and experiences. No book would give him the same inspiration that a real life encounter would.

Inuyasha looked at the room and then out the small window at its side. Napping in Inuyasha's arms was Kenta. He was going through a growing spurt and was sleeping constantly, unless he was eating that is.

He rocked the small child back and forth before looking down at the small face. He was beautiful, almost surreal with his high cheek bones and sharp nose. Sesshomaru often said that he looked a lot like their father but, having never really known him, Inuyasha only could take Sesshomaru's word for it. The little dog ears on Kenta's head twitched as the sound of laughter came from outside. Seika and Shokuro were in the garden with Mama-baa-chan having fun while they tended to the small flower and herb patch.

He snuggled the little boy before standing and turning off his computer, it was no use, he would not write today.

He walked from the room the little boy stirring in his arms. He glanced down in time to see Kenta open his golden eyes blinking a few times before looking up at his father. "Tou-sa" He said with a yawn.

"Kenta." Inuyasha replied. "You ready to play with Baa-chan?"

The boy's eyes sparkled as he nodded happily. He struggled in his father's arms until Inuyasha laughed and let him go. As fast as he could he toddled away and out the opened kitchen door. Inuyasha was not worried, he knew that the ever watchful Seika would know of his presence immediately. She may not be able to hear but her nose and eyes were keen.

Making his way after Kenta he stopped and looked out onto the happy setting of his mother-in-law and his children. This scene was so much happier than his childhood had ever been. The sight of two mixed pups, his human son-in-law and his human mother-in-law who loved them, all playing with no fear of anything, it was magic.

The sound of the front door opening and Kagome's call brought him out of his musing as his ear swiveled to meet her calming voice. She walked into the room and caught sight of him with a smile. She was dressed in business casual, a black pair of pants and a green blouse with a black blazer over it. Around her neck was a necklace he had given her made of white gold and a small emerald. He had bought it because it matched the uniform she had worn when they met, a reminder of their youth together.

"Inuyasha." She said softly as she walked to the doorway. She looked at their kids and smiled. "Watching them again?"

He smiled and nodded as he sniffed the air. The smell of a new life was already clinging to Kagome. "Kagome, you're pregnant."

She looked at him with a smirk. "I know, I planned on it."

He snorted and took her into a hug. "Thank you." He said in a small voice.

"For what?" She asked as she hugged him back, her arms coming around his neck.

"For the life you've given my children." Inuyasha whispered as she pulled away and looked him in the eyes. He looked back with eyes full of emotion, brimming with love and devotion completely for her. "If it wasn't for you, they might have had the same childhood I had."

"No they wouldn't." She countered; he hushed her with a gentle hand.

"Yes, they would have." He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed. "You, you made everyone accept them without even trying. You changed thousands—no—millions of years of prejudice and hate, you loved them unconditionally, taught me to love unconditionally, you made them healthy and happy, you gave them a great life."

She nodded her understanding. "But you did also, you knew that you wanted your children to live a better life than you did, a life with a mother and father who loved them and who would never let them meet harm."

Inuyasha blushed and looked away from her, "But you changed me so I thought like that. Before you—I never wanted children."

She listened silently.

"I was scared of the life they might live and then, you came along." He turned and looked at her with a smile. "And you, you accepted me for who I was, human, demon, hanyou. You showed me that it was possible to love someone who was half and that made me brave enough to open my heart to other people. To Sango and Miroku—and because of that I got friends who loved me for me and I realized that my pups would be okay. They wouldn't live like I did."

Kagome smiled. "Times have changed."

Inuyasha nodded. "Five hundred years is a very long time."

She smiled with a laugh. "I know, if only the people of today could hear about the childhood hanyou's used to have, then maybe they would understand how good they have it."

The sound of their youngest son drew Kagome away from him blindly as she walked outside to see the nine month old terror, unaware of the change that had overcome her husband.

His eyes widen as he realized the importance of what she had just said. His stories, his childhood, this was the next best thing he could write about. The character Inuyasha's childhood, the story of a hanyou who is left orphaned, left to die and his amazing fight for life; this was the prequel he had been looking for, this was his prologue to "A Language Made for Love." It would go all the way until Kikyou's betrayal, that way it would pick up right where "A Language Made for Love" left off.

He hurried to his study and turned on the computer. As it warmed up he searched his brain for the ultimate opening line.

Quickly he typed in his password.

There sitting in his brain was the perfect opener, exactly word for word what he should say, exactly how he should start. The computer began to process, the opening programs flying on as he clicked on Microsoft word. The computer hesitated; Inuyasha growled and clicked the button again.

The document still did not open. Sitting back impatiently he clicked it again and again until it opened and six documents loaded. He growled in frustration before exiting out of all but one of them. With a deep breath he looked at the scene and realized he needed to calm himself.

He was about to start a very sad beginning and being angry would not work, it would not channel well into his writing.

His hands met the keyboard and he stared at the blinking curser, this time the flicker did not bother him because it quickly turned into words. Outside his children played in the garden with Mama-baa-chan. They were safe in a world that would protect them, of this he had no doubt. Jii-chan swept the grounds of the shrine next to the well-house that had been dormant since the completion of the jewel five hundred years prior.

He knew Kagome was also outside, on those grounds, carrying his fifth child. She was his everything, the person who had saved him from what he was about to write. Kagome had taught him how to laugh, Kagome had taught him how to have friends, and how to trust those friends, Kagome had taught him it was okay to cry, Kagome had been born for him and he had been born for Kagome. This was that story, the story of his birth, of his life before she came in and changed his heart, before she taught him how to be a hanyou.

"Deep in the Western Lands a man stood on a beach with his son, the waves hitting the shore with a soft airy sound before they seeped back into the ocean, dissipating into the water's of the sea. A slight splattering sound reached the ears of both men, it was the telltale sound of impending death, of blood dripping from the father's arm as he listened to the ill-fated sound of his eldest son's disapproval.

The Inu-no-tashio knew he was about to die, he had lost too much blood, he had taken on too many wounds, the puddle of it that marred the beautiful white sand was evidence enough. But even though he would die today, he knew that his death would not be in vain. He would die protecting his son, a son who would go on to do great things, things he would never know in his lifetime but would see as he watched after death."

_End of Bonus_

_Please Review_


End file.
